I'm Yours
by Shippo's Partner In Crime
Summary: It's my first story so it might be a little rough. It's Kagome's B-Day and Inuyasha doesn't remember. There dating and so are Songo and Miroku. Koga can't get that there dating. So read and comment and pointers please!


**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha sat playing a video game. My legs were stretched across his lap. I watched him, glaring waiting to see how long it would take him to remember what today was. For someone who couldn't work a toaster he could play a video game. Or at least a fighting video game.

I frowned. " So what do you want to do today?" no reply. " Hey! I said what do you want to do today!"

I grabbed the magazine from the end table and threw it at him. For once I aimed something correctly that wasn't a arrow. It knocked the controller out of his hands bringing him out of the virtual hypnosis. "Hey what was that for!"

" You weren't listening to me!" he could tell I was mad. He pulled me closer. " I'm sorrrrr, Im soorrr." I grabbed the couch pillow shoving it into his face. He laughed as I pushed my self away from him.

"Jerk!" He was being so mean to me today of all days! It was even worse that he didn't even know what today was! "You don't even remember."

"What don't I remember." I couldn't believe him. Even though part of me knew this was going to happen. "Do I have to spell it out for you!"

"Yes." I glared "No, no I remember. Its my turn to take out the trash. Its. Its, I don't remember."

I turned around and grabbed my car keys. "Were are you going?" "Sit Boy!" InuYasha is a half demon and terrible boyfriend. A little pain won't kill him.

**POV**** Inuyasha's**

"Stupid Kagome! Can't she just tell me what today is?"

I heard the back door open. Sango and Miroku stepped in. They were laughing, I even think I heard Sango snort. Weird.

"Hey, InuYasha." Sango seemed excited. I turned to Miroku he was caring a box wrapped in silver paper.

"Whats the box for." They exchanged weird looks. "Inuyasha please tell me you didn't forget?"

"Not you to. Kagome was on to me about what today was." Sango frowned. "I would be to if my boyfriend had forgotten my birthday."

"Is that really a big deal. It's not like she's going to kill me!" Miroku laughed "Im surprised she hasn't already!"

"Ok." I walked over to Sango and started shaking her shoulders. "Sango your kinda a girl. What do they want for presents!" "Ouch. Were you asking me to help you?"

"Yes, I think?"

**Kagome's POV**

I walked into the ice cream bar. InuYasha had never taken me here. It's always Ramen, Ramen, Ramen. I swear he love's Ramen almost as much as he loves his Tessaiga.

"Oh, Hey Kagome." I turned around. "Hey, Koga."

smiled sarcastically, if InuYasha new i was with Koga. He'd kill him. "So, what are you doing here Kagome I don't see that mutt of yours." I was so mad at Inuyasha. He can't tell me I can't hang out with Koga.

I"Likely, He forgot what today was." I don't know why telling Koga this. Shouldn't I be talking to Songo or Shippo? "Well I didn't."

He grabbed my hands as he often did. "Happy Birthday." When he backed up again there was a charm bracelet on my wrist. It had a wolf and a glass heart on it.

I thought it was very Twilight but I liked it. "Thanks." "Anything for my girl." He just can't get that were dating. For now at least. I might be single by tomorrow. "Well I should get going know."

"You just got here?" I felt kinda bad. "Ya, Sorry. Thanks for the bracelet again." I turned to leave.

He called happy birthday again. How did he even know? Shippo.

**Songo POV**

Inuyasha paced back and forth. "What would Kagome want?"

"Inuyasha Kagome wants to go to dinner." "I take her to dinner almost every night to the..." I cut him off. He's such an air head when it comes to girls.

"No. A real dinner not the ramen stand! One you have to dress up for and people twitch when they get the bill." His eyes grew. "The ramen stand is a real dinner!"

Miroku laughed,"Not really."

"Do I have to?" "YES" Me and Miroku said at the same time.

**Kagome's POV**

I looked at my self in my full length mirror. The short blue dress went perfectly with my black shoe's. The bracelet Koga got me rested on my had. Next to the bracelet was my watch. Uh Oh. I had to meet Songo at the restaurant in 20 mins.

**25 Minutes Later**

"Sit Boy!"

Crash!

"Wrench!" he said squirming to get up.

"InuYasha! Why does it matter if Koga gave my a birthday present?"

Crash! Well there goes the fine china.

"It matters because your my girlfriend not his!" He's unbelievable!

"Well you should start acting like it!" His expression changed.

He started walking towards me. I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a little blue box. Tiffany's?

Stepping behind me he pulled my hair away. I turned to face him but he was gone.

Were he should have been the box rested. I knelt and opened it. It was a necklace with a silver heart on it. I looked closer. There was an engraving, It said.

I'm Yours


End file.
